Ghoul Girls Gone Wild
by Solomon-Grundy
Summary: It's Halloween Night, and the girls from the Grimwood Finishing School are now rambunctious college co-ed's. Rather than handing out candy or pulling pranks, the five friends stay in and tell stories of their raunchiest adventures.


"There, that's the last one!" declared Tanis the mummy with satisfaction. It had taken her the better part of the day to hollow out and carve faces into a dozen different pumpkins. But now they were all properly placed and lit, letting the world know that the Beta-Omega-Omega sorority house was in the Halloween spirit!

_Now if only we could get some trick-or-treaters_, Tanis thought with a sigh.

She had made plenty of holiday treats of course, just in case. In fact what time hadn't been spent preparing the pumpkins had been spent slaving in the kitchen: devil's food cakes, lady fingers, gingerbone men and a big bowl of swamp juice. Well, she could always share it with her sorority sisters.

It didn't come as a surprise that nobody had the guts to come to their sorority house on Halloween. There were few brave enough to come visit during the rest of the year! It was just like Grimwood's Finishing School all over again. But she and her fellow ghoul-girls were all such devoted friends, how could they let something as little as graduation break them apart? They had grown up together, some filling out more than others. Tanis herself, being the youngest, was still rather waif-like. Her budding breasts didn't show much through her layer of bandages, she didn't have much of a butt or thighs either. Once or twice she had even been mistaken for a young boy mummy! Of all the nerve... just because she didn't strut about with her wrappings off, didn't mean she wasn't a woman! But such was the curse of being "the kid" of the house. Tanis had studied _sooo hard_ to advance through her lessons and earn an early acceptance to university, just so she wouldn't have to be separated from her older friends. Be careful what you wish for...

Heading back inside the creaking, cobweb-draped and candle-lit house, Tanis wondered what the other girls were up to. It was no secret that being monsters, scaring humans held no special appeal to them on Halloween. If anything it was normally a night to let one's hair down and relax, maybe go out on the town without attracting so many stares and screams. Having just finished the fall midterm exams, everyone was in much need of a little rest and relaxation.

"Ahhhhrooooo!" came a howl from the den, belonging to Winnie the Wolfgirl. Winnie wasn't a werewolf exactly... she was fanged and furry all the time, not just during the full moon. Tanis was forever vacuuming up Winnie's shedding fur and pulling hair wads out of the shower drain. A little fur didn't scare off the boys though (in fact, some seemed to be really into that). Under the fuzzy exterior Winnie had a tight and toned body, if a little short. Her pert breasts and shapely butt lured the boys up to her room, and they didn't leave until the sun was up, covered in claw and fang marks. Her behavior did seem to get a even more wild around that time of the full moon though. Tanis poked her head into the common area and was not terribly shocked (disappointed perhaps, but not shocked) to find Winnie panting over a broadcast of the Westminster kennel club, her eyes glued to the television and her paws rooting around under her dress. At least she had bothered to wear underwear today, not that it made the wet schlicking sounds any less offensive in Tanis' ears.

"Can you knock that off? You're gonna scare away the trick-or-treaters!"

"Sorry Tanis, but you know how I get this time of the month. I'm a screamer!" Winnie apologized with a shrug. "But you shoulda seen this one purebred. He mounted a bitch right on the show floor, and his knot was like, THIS big!"

"Stop, gross, stoooop!" Tanis whined, not failing to notice the fluids that Winnie was casually flicking around the room with her enthusiastic gestures. When Winnie herself noticed she offered a sheepish grin and a blush. Tanis just groaned in annoyance and grabbed a handful of her nice clean white linen wrappings to mop the mess up with. Honestly, if she was the youngest resident in the house, why was she always the mature, responsible one? She was always handling the cooking, the decorations, the cleaning. And she was the only one who followed the rules about not bringing home any-

"Boys!" Winnie exclaimed excitedly, sniffing the air before leaping up off the old couch and bounding down the hall to the front foyer. Sibella, the resident vamp, had just returned home with a pair of deathly pale freshmen on her arms. If Winnie could be said had an active sex life, Sibella was a literal man-eater. Dracula's daughter had no need to use her hypnotic gaze to find her victims; she oozed sex from every pore of her flawless violet skin. With long flowing hair, heavy eyelashes, plump red lips and long slender legs, Sibella had more offers for dates than she needed. Tanis felt that Sibella's habit of wearing plunging necklines was just plain arrogance. Even Elvira would have told her to show a little modesty and cover up those spectacular double-D's! Tanis sighed, getting her emotions in check. Winnie certainly didn't seem to care.

"Welcome home Sibella! Didja have fun at the masqurade ball? Fine coupla studs you've got escorting you home... Didja bring one for me? Huh?"

"Oh, so sorry Winnie, but I've already sucked these two dry," Sibella purred and licked her ruby red lips. "But I've had my fill for now... you can go, boys." Dismissed, the two entranced college boys turned wordlessly and marched out of the house. Sibella tittered in satisfaction before turning back to the two other ghoul girls. "I had _intended_ to share of course, but I have my... appetites."

"Too much high blood-sugar content can be fattening, you know," Tanis chided. "You shouldn't pig out on second helpings. You know how much candy the humans gobble up this time of year!"

"...yes, blood. Of course," Sibella agreed with an evasive shift of her eyes, and Winnie snickered a dry laugh. "Anyway, how're things proceeding with our party preparations? It's been _too long _since we've had a Girl's Night In!"

"Fang-tastic!" Tanis smiled, borrowing Sibella's old catchphrase. "I've got everything ready for a spooky, scary Halloween!"

Sibella and Winnie looked far less enthusiastic than Tanis. Putting a comforting hand on the young mummy's shoulder, Sibella did her best to explain. "Tanis, honey, we spend all year being spooky and scary! Why not take a night off from all that horror-show stuff and just have fun instead?"

"Hmmph!" Tanis pouted, hands planted firmly on her hip bones. "Yeah I'll bet! 'Fun' like you had with those two boys, right? You, and you too Winnie, you're both just... just... a couple of wanton strumpets!"

Sibella frowned, her feelings slightly hurt and sorry to see her younger friend upset. Winnie just brushed it off with a flip of her curly orange locks. "Aww, don't listen ta her Sibster. She's just too immature to handle real adult dating like us. I'll bet she's never let a single boy get under her bandages!"

"I... You... THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Tanis shrieked, then promptly turned and headed for the kitchen with a semi-metaphorical storm cloud thundering over her head. Just before rounding the corner she stopped and, as a parting shot, announced "...and by the way, just thought you'd like to know, Winnie's the one who has been 'marking her territory' on your coffin!"

Sibella glowered at the embarrassed wolf-girl, and Winnie attempted another sheepish grin as her defense. Pointing over Sibella's shoulder, Winnie tried to change the topic. "Ahh, hey, is that Elsa and Phanty coming back from the game?"

Phantasma Phantom was the first to arrive as might be expected, drifting in effortlessly through the walls as easily as a chilly blast of nighttime air. The slender, lithe specter had traded her usual shroud of a dress for a ghostly version of the school's cheerleading uniform, and it was evident from her volume that she'd been hard at work fulfilling that duty for their resident football hero Elsa. She flipped and spun through the air, kicking her short skirt up flirtatiously as she went through her routine without the aid of a squad to hold her aloft.

The lumbering Elsa Frankenteen came stomping in through the front door right behind her, making the floor shudder and nearly breaking the front door right off its hinges, again. Like all the girls Elsa had grown and filled out to much more womanly proportions, but in Elsa's case she'd packed on a fair bit of height and muscle as well. Some of which was earned in the gym, but having snagged a couple of limbs and other body parts off freshly buried varsity athletes didn't hurt either. As she entered she triumphantly spiked the football she carried right through the old floorboards, then flexed as the phantom cheerleader circled in the air around her.

"WHO SCORES THE POINTS? WHOSE GOT THE GAME?

WHO MAKES THE BOYS SCREAM HER NAME?

THE STAR HALFBACK OF OUR DEAR TEAM

THE ONE, THE ONLY: FRANKENTEEN!

SHE'S GOT THE MOVES AND SHE'S GOT THE STONES,

SHE'LL STICK IT RIGHT IN YOUR END ZONES!

SHE'LL MAKE THE PLAY, SHE'LL KICK THE PUNT!

SHE'LL TAKE THE WHOLE TEAM IN HER-

...HEHEHAHAHAHAHOOHOOHOHAHAHAHA!"

Phanty broke down into peals of her trademark high-pitched laughter, doubling over in midair and clutching her sides. Elsa strode forward in a cocky strut, accepting a high-five from Winnie and a congratulatory hug from Sibella. Moving right past them she threw off her shoulder pads and kicked off her oversized cleats on her way to crashing down on the couch.

"Ahhh, it's good ta be home!" Elsa declared, reaching a hand down the front of her shorts in distinctly unladylike fashion and pulling out an uncomfortable athletic cup. Tossing it aside, Else kicked up her feet on the coffee table and stretched out properly, nearly collapsing the poor piece of furniture. "What's on da tube?" she asked, picking up the remote and flicking from Winnie's nature channel in search of something more interesting.

"Jeepers Elsa, didn't you learn anything in Miss Grimwood's finishing school?" Tanis complained, picking up each piece of the older ghoul's discarded football uniform one by one, poking her tongue out in distaste when she got to her crotch-guard.

"Oh, heya squirt!" Elsa smiled, tousling Tanis' head affectionately. "As long as you're doin' a laundry run, lemme get this off too!"

Reaching into her jersey Elsa tore off her sweaty sports bra and dumped in in the overburdened mummy-girl's arms. Tanis teetered and stumbled her way towards the laundry shoot, and Elsa sucked a deep breath in to stretch her ribcage. "That's more like it! Gotta let the girls breathe, ya know?"

"Is that why you yanked your shirt off after scoring that last touchdown?" Phantasma teased her. "That sort of thing usually earns you a penalty, you know."

"Heh heh, not when you're packing a set like these!" Winnie laughed, pawing Elsa's full pendulous breasts through her jersey. Not that Elsa seemed to mind.

"Thanks!" Elsa smiled, "They were a birthday present from my uncle Igor! Real Brazilian imports!"

"So, now that the gang's all here, who'd like a drink?" asked Sibella, idly licking her fangs.

"I could go for some spirits," Phantasma answered with a bubbly giggle.

"Time for a nip of moonshine!" Winnie agreed.

"Mmmm, yeah, a couple a beers will recharge my batteries," Elsa nodded along.

"And I think I'll help myself to some full bodied, deep red... wine," Sibella smiled, heading to the kitchen to fetch the drinks. By the time she had returned and distributed the glasses of refreshment, the gossip and locker-room stories were already well underway. The girls laughed and teased and shrieked, the worries of their exams far from their minds.

"...And then in the boy's shower, I got a nice long look at-" Phantasma halted her recounting of her latest post-game peepshow when Tanis entered the room again, well aware of the younger monster's lack of experience. "Oh, hmhmheheha, uhh, hey Tanis. Happy Halloween, and stuff."

Everyone clammed up, the laughter faded, and a distinct unease fell upon the room. Tanis wouldn't have it.

"Hey, you don't have to stop having fun on my account!" Tanis protested. Sure her friends got on her nerves sometimes, but she still loved them and wanted to be included. "This is Halloween night darn it! We're all supposed to be having fun together... like when we were kids!"

"Sorry Tanis, it's just that we've grown up," Sibella apologized. "Our idea of fun has gotten a little racier than you're used to... We are college co-eds, after all."

"You think I can't handle it? That I'm still just a little baby mummy?" Tanis challenged. Whipping a bandage across the room she snagged the open bottle of beer right out of Elsa's hand and bravely took a swig, downing half the bottle in a gulp. "You wanna tell sex stories instead of ghost stories tonight, then fine, gimme your worst! I can handle any filth you can dish out! (urrrp!) ...Ohh, pardon me, please."

The rest of the ghoul girls exchanged an eager, lecherous look between themselves. Each girl was immediately thinking of their hottest sexual misadventures. What would stand out as the best story? Who had the wildest, kinkiest campfire tale to tell? Phantasma giggled and dimmed the lights, letting the glow of the jack-o-lanterns dominate the room.

Elsa cracked open another beer with her thumb and took a swig herself. "Awright squirt, you got it. But who's going first?"

"Me! I am! Let me go first!" Winnie barked, bouncing on the sofa with excitement. The remaining girls settled in, content to wait their turn. "Trust me, by the end of this story I'll have you all howling! This happened during our senior year at Grimwood, a few months before graduation. I call it…"


End file.
